


Calm Kisses (TweekXReader Lemon/Lime)

by PrincessPeachyPom



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPeachyPom/pseuds/PrincessPeachyPom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - TweekXReader! After learning a little secret on how to calm Tweek down, you decide to take it to the next step and see what else calms him down... M for a reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by CoffeGurl1992! :3 Enjoy!

I knock on the door of the Tweak household and hum a small song in my head while I wait for the door to open. Mr. Tweak opens the door and smiles warmly at me. "Oh hello (Y/N), how are you?" I smile back at him shyly. "I'm fine Mr. Tweak, is Tweek home?" I giggle silently in my mind at my boyfriends name. I honestly don't know why Tweek has the same first and last name, but I think it's cute. Suits his twitching very well. "Oh yes, he's in his bed room, please come in." He let's me in the house and goes right for the kitchen, turning on the kettle. "Tweek! Your little girlfriend is here!" Mr. Tweek shouts up stairs to his son as I take my shoes off. "GAH!" Tweek shouts from upstairs, I hear his mother giggle from the kitchen. "Go on up (Y/N) and we'll bring you some coffee when it's done" I smile in agreement and begin to walk upstairs.

I stand outside Tweeks bedroom door. I hear him shout again and fumble around in his room. Probably cleaning it. "I-I-I'll be right there!" He shouts again. I giggle and lean on the wall next to his bedroom door. "Take your time, Tweek" After a bit more fumbling around, Tweek finaly opens the door. "Hey Tweek" I smile at him. He stands there staring at me, twitching slightly. "...Tweek?" I wave my hand in front of him and he jumps. "GAH! SORRY (Y/N)! Please, c-come in." He moves and lets me in his bedroom. I take off my (F/C) jacket and sit down on his bed. It takes him a while, but he eventually closes the door and sits down beside me. His leg twitching violently.

"Tweek." I start. "Y-YES (Y/N)?!" I think I scared him. "You've been drinking coffee again haven't you?" I raise my eyebrow at him. "Ah! I'm sorry, I just-just get told by my parents to drink it to help calm me down" He's calmed his voice down at least... "Aw that's too bad..." I say as I twist my index finger into his bed cover. I see him glance and my finger for a split second. "...I remember the last time you got a rush off coffee." He shouts again. "Ah! Yes! I kn-know!" His twitching is becoming a little more violent, I can tell he remembers.

Me and Tweek both jump this time when we here a knock at the door. His father comes in with two cups. "Here you go you two, some nice coffee." He hands me and Tweek the cups. I thank him and Tweek takes a sip far too quickly. "Tweek, me and your mother are going to get some stuff from the shops, do you need anything?" Tweek shakes his head and sips some coffee again. "Okay, thanks for coming over (Y/N). We didn't want to leave Tweek in the house on his own." Mr. Tweak was about to leave, until Tweek shouted again. "Gah! Dad! I'm 18 now!" I held back my laughter. Mr. Tweak just smiled and shut the door. Tweek drank some more coffee. "My Dad always tries to embarrass me! GAH!" Before he takes a drink, again, I place my hand over the cup. He looks at me with confusion.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He is calm besides from his twitches, I look at him and smile. "I just wanna show you something..." He eventually gives in a let's go, I place the cups on the bedside tablet and sand up in front of him. "Okay Tweek, now, I need you to do something for me, kay?" I giggle. He twitches and pulls his t-shirt slightly. "Um...o-okay. What do I have to do? Nothing too hard right?! I DON'T THINK i COULD TA-!" I place my finger over his lips, he's shaking so violently. "No freaking out Tweek. All you have to do is close your eyes, okay?" His shaking slows down slightly. "O-okay, I c-can do that." After almost stuttering every word, he closes his eyes slowly.

I watch him shake softly. I always worry about him shaking, he's not gonna live for long if all he drinks is coffee. Luckily, I know how to calm him down. Although, I'm gonna have to live with the taste of coffee in my mouth again. I like coffee, but not all the time. I place my hands on his shoulders and surprisingly he relaxes slightly, he's still twitching, but his breathing is a lot slower. I place my lips softly on his. It's like he completely changes when I kiss him. He's stopped twitching, his breathing has slowed down to normal and he's not shaking at all anymore. I pull away and look at him. He's so calm like this. "You can open your eyes now Tweek" I giggle. "N-no, I'm okay(Y/N)" Oh, never mind, he's nervous again...

"Okay then Tweek, can you do something else for me?" I whisper, hopefully whispering will calm him slightly. "Y-yes (Y/N)?" I cup his face and stroke his cheek. "Can you lay down for me?" Tweek swallows a lump in his throat but eventually lies down. I swallow the lump in my throat and climb on him slowly. Maybe I should...yeah. I unbutton two buttons on my top. I lean down and whisper in his ear. "Tweek?" I take hold of his hands and softly graze my thumbs over his palms. "Y-yeah?" It's not his stuttering this time, he's calm enough I think. "Open your eyes...please?" I see his hesitation. "O-okay..." His eyes open slowly and he looks at me. I feel his hands start to shake, his breath becomes quicker. In an attempt to stop it, I kiss him again. I hold his hands tighter and they begin to relax, as does his breathing.

I guide his hands up my body and stop at my breasts, I let his lips free and whisper in his ear. "Okay Tweek, now I want you to remember something for me, alright?" He swallows again. "O-okay, I will..." I move his hands onto my breasts, making him squeeze gentle and caress them in a circular motion. I feel his trembling increase but I shush him quietly and his breath slows down. "Okay Tweek, you can remember that right?" Tweek nods his head and I lean up, but I don't get off him. Tweek slowly opens his eyes and stares at me. His eyes are dreamy and calm, not twitchy or even afraid. Seems he's calm down quite a bit now. I giggle at him and his face goes red with embarrassment.

"Tweek?" I start. He slowly takes his hands off my chest and smiles at me. "Y-yeah?" I smile back at him, then reach over to the bed side tablet. I pick up my coffee, still quite hot but not enough to burn my hands. I see Tweeks eyes light up with excitement, oh boy. I gesture him with my finger to sit up. When he does, his eyes met with mine and his nose is right near the cup. Itching to drink it. "You want some coffee?" I ask almost breathless from looking into his eyes. "Y-yes please!" Tweek replies and I can hear his rush of sugar is back. He doesn't stay calm for long...

I giggle and sip from the cup, but I don't swallow the coffee. "He-hey (Y/N)! No fair!" I put the cup back on the tablet side and smile at him with slightly puffed up checks. "Y-you didn't swallow it?" Tweek asks confused. I close my eyes and point to my lips again. "Agh! An-another kiss?!" I'm not sure if he's excited about the coffee or me, haha. I open my eyes, nod and then close them again. Tweek hesitates but eventually moves close, he licks my lips asking for entrance. I part them slowly and his tounge is shoved in. He tips my head back with his hand and practically drinks from my mouth. I push my lips onto his harder and drink the little remains of coffee I had left in my mouth.

Our lips part and we catch our breath, but I didn't have long because Tweek lips were back on mine quicker than I could say anything. I kiss back anyway, letting his tongue invade my mouth again. Tweek moans as his hands travel down my back and he cups my behind. He squeezes it and I squeak making our lips part. "T-tweek...I...I..." I can barley get any words out before his lips are back on mine. I feel his hands travel round my waist and up the front of my body. He cups my breasts gently and caresses them softly. I moan sweetly as he squeezes them lightly, his hands are so gentle...

We both part lips when we hear the door downstairs open. "Tweek! We're home!" I quickly get off Tweek and sit next to him. "O-Okay!" Tweek shouts down to his parents. "Bring those cups down if you're finished, you two!" Tweek jumped up. "Yes Mum! AGH!" He shakily picked up the cups, I stood up and hugged his arm tightly. "Wha-what's wrong (Y/N)?" I giggle and kiss him on the cheek. "We'll have to find a more private place to calm you down next time, teehee" Tweek blushed. "Agh! That would've been embarrassing if they walked in! AGH!" I cup his face and silence him with a kiss. He kisses back but breaks away afterwards. "You taste like coffee..." I giggle and he smiles at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should continue the story because I liked the first part so much and I thought I should finally put some smut on here. XD Enjoy! Extended request for CoffeeGurl1992. 3 WARNING! LOTS OF SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD!

"We wont be back for a long time but have fun! Bye Sweetie!" My parents shut the door and I giggle slightly with excitment. I'd just changed into just my underwere and tied my soft dressing gown around myself. Then, I hear the door. I run downstairs with excitment coursing through my body. I opened the door to see my charming, twitching prince on my doorstep. I pulled him into a tight hug but he still twitched under my grasp. "Gah! He-hello (Y/N)!" Tweek hugged me back. "Hey Tweek, I'm so glad you came! My parents just left, so we have lots of time..." I let go of him and kissed his cheek. I pulled him in my house and shut the door. "Gah! You're-you're really excited, aren't you?" Tweek asked, still twitching like mad. I softly moved my fingers up his poorly fastened shirt. "Well..." I began. "...we just haven't done this in a long time Tweek, of course I'm excited." I pulled him into another quick kiss. "Now get you're shoes off..." I whispered, almost breathless. I ran upstairs, hearing Tweek kick off his shoes in the background.

I sit on my bed and await my twitching boyfriend. I can tell he is scared by how long it takes him to get up my stairs. Tweek open my bedroom door and shut it behind himself. He slowly sat down next to me and I leaned on his shoulder. He obviously twitched at my touch. I giggled. "Hehe...are you going to kiss me or do I have to start?" Tweek looked down at me, I'm suprised he didn't yell in embaressment. "Um, I, um..." Sigh. Stuttering again. "Okay Tweek, you wanna do something for me again?" He nods softly. I hand him the strap on my dressing gown and he takes if softly. I stand up in front of him, making the strap pull and undo on my gown. The gown falls off my body sowly, revealing the bra and panties I'm wearing. Tweek yells and covers his eyes. I sigh again and slowly pull his arms away from his face.

"Tweek, you can look you know..." He slowly opens his eyes and blushes instantly when he see's me. "I-I-I'm sorry (Y/N)..." I smile and kiss him. Tweek kisses me back eventually and holds onto my arms softly. I push him down, forcibly dissconecting our lips. Tweek grunted as he hit the bed and I leaped ontop of him. Tweek yelled in fear when he opened his eyes. I grabbed his hands and ran them up my legs and eventually to my stomach. "Oh-oh god!" Tweek closed his eyes and bit his lip. "What's wrong Tweek?" I asked softly, but then I figured out what his problem was. I felt Tweek's member growing hard under me and I giggled. I let go of Tweeks hands and started to undo his badly done buttons. I softly kissed down his chest and slim belly. I reached the pants of the twitching boy below me. I started to undo his pants and he began twitching again. I pulled his pants down to his ankles, his hair twitched up on end when he felt the breeze on his legs. "Ah...(Y-Y/N)! It's cold...!" I shush Tweek softly and move back up to his waist. I pull down his boxers too. I see Tweek grab the bed covers when the air touches his waist.

"Tweek?" I whispered in awe as I admired his waist area. "Ye-yeah, (Y/N)?" Tweek was white knuckled and breathless. I swollowed hard and slowly opened my mouth. I ran my tounge up his member to the tip, I felt his legs shake violently and I softly rested my arms on them, making them stop slightly. I wrapped my mouth around him and Tweek gasped loudly. His twitching was more in his upper body than his botton half. I twist my tounge softly arround him and I hear his breath hitch, but I keep going. "...(Y/N).." Tweek moans my name sweetly, without freaking out suprisingly. I pull my mouth up and quickly force myself down again, making sure my teeth are sheethed. I hear Tweek gasping for breaths as I twist my tounge around him once again. "...A-ah!" Tweek shouts and a slowly take my mouth off him. "...What's...wrong, Tweek?" I'm totally breathless and I can see he is too. Tweek leans up and look down at me, flush faced and sweating. "...N-n-nothing..." He puts his hand on mine that's resting on his bare legs. He looks away from me and I giggle at his blushed face. I lick the tip of him again and he squeezes my hand slightly, hissing through closed teeth. I put my lips around him again and resume bobbing my head up and down. I let myself linger at the head, I remove one of my hands off his leg and begin slowly pumping him with my hand. I suck the tip like I would a lollipop and then pull off him. I look up at Tweek. His eyes are closed and he's biting his lip hard.

I giggle and slow my hand down, eventually coming to a complete stop. I wrap my arms around his waist and start licking him like ice cream. I hear him groan softly and he begins to hold the back of my head, tugging gently at my (H/C) hair. I open my eyes to be met with his. He looks so cute when he's all hot and bothered. I lick him a few more times before I look up at him and wink. He gives me a confused look and I shove my mouth onto him and start bobing up and down furiously. "A-ah!" Tweek begins his stuttering of words and random sounds, they're a lot more attractive when I know they're because of me. "A-ah! (Y/N)!" Tweek shouts my name and grabs my hair tightly. I fell his juices pouring into my mouth and sliding down my throat. I pull myself off him with a gasp and his last few spits land on my cheeks.

Tweek looks down at me breathless and I do, to him. I swollow the contents of my mouth and gasp again, feeling his sweet taste remain on my tounge. I smile up at him and slowly wipe the remaining spots on my face. I then slowly suck on my fingers, not averting my eyes from his for a seccond. Tweek smiles at me, his face still flushed red and heated. "...I...I love you (Y/N).." He breathes deeply. I lean up to his face and just barely touch his lips. "I love you too, Tweek..." I whisper sweetly before kissing him and tasting his other sweet remains, coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! I'm sorry the ending was kinda rushed, but I hope you like it anyway! :3 Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm in a rush today so I'll correct them when I get time! DX
> 
> Thanks for reading my smut. XD (Also, sorry if this was kinda bad, I haven't written smut in a long time. ^^; )


End file.
